


Attention Whore

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Skwisgaar just wants a little attention from Charles. He’ll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Punishment is soon to come.





	Attention Whore

It had been another long day of dealing with the band's business and Charles had left to his apartment. He was laying back and watching TV, after all he worked hard today and he was going to take one of the few breaks he ever gave himself. That is until he phone rang, the manager sighed and picked it up, "Hello." Charles grumbled, "Lawyers man comes opens your doors." Skwisgaar said, "Now?" Charles asked, "Ja nows!" Skwisgaar exclaimed. Charles sighed as he replied, "Fine." Under his breath. The manager left his apartment to answer his office door, "What do you want?" Charles asked, "Is ams boreds." Skwisgaar said, pushing his way past the manager and into the room. "Skwisgaar please, I was just about to get into my scotch." Charles sighed, usually the manager wouldn't complain but he hadn't stopped working for an actual week. "Is cans helps yous breaks open de scotch." Skwisgaar suggested. Charles sighed and lead the Swede to his apartment, they went to his room and the manager opened his new bottle of scotch.

Charles poured them both some and they went to sit in his living room, "Yous know lawyers man Is been thinkings." Skwisgaar said as he took a sip of his scotch; that was never good, Skwisgaar never seemed to have good ideas. "Well, what is it?" Charles asked, "Is thinks yous needs tos gives mes more attenktions." Skwisgaar stated. Charles looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Skwisgaar smirked, "Yous heards me, lawyers man." Skwisgaar stated smugly, "So.. You want attention? Is that it?" Charles inquired, looking into his scotch. The Swede nodded, "Ja, dat ams what I bes wantings." Skwisgaar stated, the brunet could not help but wonder why the sudden interest. Still, Charles allowed the blond to stay as he drank his scotch.

An hour inched by as they silently endured each other's company, slowly but surely drinking away the scotch. Skwisgaar was much drunker than the manager, although the manager was warming up to the blond's presence more now. The Swede spoke finally, "Yous knows ifs yous pays any attenktions to mes, yous woulds knows I haves beens bad." Skwisgaar said, Charles scrunched up his eyebrows, turning to the Swede, "Excuse me?" The brunette inquired, "Is takes all de groupies, Is makes de other members fights and goes crazys. Is beens breakings things arounds de house." Skwisgaar admitted sheepishly, "Well, Skwisgaar, I'm going to have to ask you to stop that." Charles said, "Ohs ja? What ams stoppings me? Why's shoulds Is stops?" Skwisgaar challenged, "Skwisgaar, do not make me take matters, uh, into my own hands." Charles threatened. Skwisgaar smirked and ruffled Charles's hair, "Oh ja, and what ams yous goings to do lawyermans? Bores me to death with papers work?" Skwisgaar continued to poke, as he laughed.

Charles sighed and grabbed the guitarist's wrists with one hand, pulling him down and over his lap. The drunk Swede finally caught up with reality and realized what was happening, "Heys! What ams yous doings?" Skwisgaar shouted, "I, uh, warned you, Skwisgaar." Charles said. The lawyer pulled the blond's pants down, exposing his pale ass. Skwisgaar was still making many incoherent protests, Charles wasn't listening. Then it happened, the first smack, Charles' hand collided with the swede's pale ass. Skwisgaar yelped and the force jolted him forward, then he slid back into place. "Ch-Charles! Dis ams humiliatkings!" Skwisgaar cried, "No, it's punishment, something you aren't familiar with." Charles replied, landing another smack on the swede's ass. Charles would be lying if he didn't get a kick out of hearing the Swede yelp and watching him jolt forward. The brunet could feel the blond jolt up in a strange manner, one that allowed Skwisgaar's bulge to rub against Charles' leg. Charles bit his lip and decided he wasn't going too far... Deep down he knew he was but he ignored that.

Skwisgaar soon started groaning and squirming, "Ch-Charles." Skwisgaar huffed out, "You've been a bad boy." Charles growled out harsher than he meant to, biting his lip as he watched the blond squirm. He felt the swede's boner pressing into his leg and it made the manager want to pounce. Charles decided Skwisgaar was drunk enough that he wouldn't remember this... He could let himself break... This time... Just once.... Charles grabbed the blond's hair, whirling it around his fist and pulling his head back, Skwisgaar let out a throaty moan, "A very, very bad boy." Charles growled lowly. "Charles, pleases, Is ams sos hard." Skwisgaar whined, "Will you be a good boy, Skwisgaar?" Charles asked, "Ja, Is wills bes goods." Skwisgaar nodded violently. Charles smirked, "Alright then." He spoke, pushing the blond off his lap.

The brunet pushed the blond back onto his bed, crawling over top of him. The manager allowed himself to nip and bite the guitarist's neck, fondling the Swede all the while. "Ch-Charles.... Is.. Is.." Skwisgaar stuttered out, "Yes, Skwisgaar?" Charles inquired, "Is.. Wants yous in-... Insides ofs me." Skwisgaar stuttered out. Well this was a big change of plans for the brunet but he was happy to oblige. Charles took the Swede's pants the rest of the way off and stripped off his own shirt. The shorter male looked to Skwisgaar, "Are you sure about this Skwisgaar?" Charles inquired, while rubbing himself through his pants and nipping at the blond's thighs, "Maybe you're too drunk." He added as he nudged the taller man's bulge with his nose. Skwisgaar whimpered at the teasing. "J-ja please! Is does anything." Skwisgaar insisted, "Anything?" Charles inquired, his right eyebrow raising as a smirk swept across his face. Skwisgaar nodded, "Ja." He replied, his legs were shaking with anticipation.

Charles chuckled, "Alright, you've convinced me." Charles replied. The manager sat upright unbuttoning his pants, "You didn't need to do much convincing though, I must admit... You look delicious." Charles spoke, his voice obviously diluted with liquor, even if it might've seemed clumsy to Nathan or Pickles, Skwisgaar found it undeniably hot. "Charles, please." Skwisgaar whimpered. Charles smirked and pushed his pants off, climbing on top of Skwisgaar and yanking his shirt off. "Remember when you said you've do anything?" Charles inquired, Skwisgaar nodded, "Well, now's the time to prove it." The brunet remarked as he pulled some handcuffs out of the nightstand.

The blond looked up to Charles a small bit of alarm in his eyes, yet arousal was obviously present. "Handcuffs me." Skwisgaar replied, nodding. Charles smiled at his obedience, handcuffing the blond's wrists together. Charles began rubbing on Skwisgaar's erection, listening to the sweet whines and moans the blond had to offer. The manager knew he was crossing all the lines he had set for himself, but in his drunken state the manager couldn't seem to care any less. The brunet had begun sucking love bites all along Skwisgaar's neck and chest. Even as drunk as he was, Charles knew he could do that, seeing as the guitarist often wore hickeys. The blond moaned loudly, "Evens better dans de groupies." Skwisgaar groaned, Charles growled in response. Charles pulled off the blond's boxers and flipped him over, Skwisgaar shudded, he wasn't used to being manhandled. As the brunet pulled out some lube and popped the cap, Skwisgaar spoke up, "Bes gentles at firsts, okays... It ams my first times with a mans." That statement made the manager pause and his cock twitch.

Charles leaned into the blond's ear, "Isn't it my job to take care of you?" He purred, kissing the guitarist's upper back. Skwisgaar made a small moaning sound, a bit too breathy to be called a moan. The brunet turned his attention back to prepping Skwisgaar, Charles covered his fingers generously in lube, knowing now that it was Skwisgaar's first time, he had to make things a bit slower and take extra precaution. He didn't want to hurt the blond, after all that was part of his bread and butter. Skwisgaar made a strange noise of discomfort as the first finger was slipped inside, Charles worked it around before adding a second. Skwisgaar hissed and whimpered at the intrusion, the brunet leaned in and kissed his back, "You're doing good." He assured the blond, the noises Skwisgaar made were making Charles's dick twitch. There was nothing hotter than breaking in a virgin and he didn't get to do it often either.

The brunet scissored his fingers and were lighting going in and out. Skwisgaar adjusted sooner than Charles had expected, but the push he got back on his fingers was very welcome. Skwisgaar moaned and tried to grab onto the sheets while his wrists were in handcuffs. "Charles." He groaned as the brunet began to move his fingers faster, "Charles! Odin!" Skwisgaar cried, Charles smirked and let his other hand come down on Skwisgaar's ass, landing a hard smack. Skwisgaar moaned loudly, "Fucks!" He cried, the blond's cock twitched and drooled. The guitarist blushed at how much he enjoyed having his ass prodded. Charles pulls his fingers out of Skwisgaar and flips the swede over, "Charles?" Skwisgaar spoke questioningly. The manager slipped out of his boxers and stood at the end of the bed, pulling Skwisgaar over by his hair. Charles helped Skwisgaar to his hands and knees, when Skwisgaar was finally face to face with the manager's cock he nearly drooled.

Skwisgaar had kept his love of cock a secret for a while now and one like Charles was his favorite. Although Skwisgaar had never had sex with any other man, he had gone down on a few... None were as big as Charles though. Skwisgaar looked up to Charles as if asking for permission, batting his eyelashes and begging him with those puppy dog eyes. The brunet couldn't help but smirk, "Go on." He said, that was all Skwisgaar needed to begin licking at the tip. The blond looked up at Charles through his eyelashes and began going down on the brunet more. Charles groaned and pushed some of Skwisgaar's hair out of his face to get a better view. Skwisgaar began to bob his head back and forth, never forgetting to stroke with his tongue. "Mmm can't be your first time doing this." Charles remarked, Skwisgaar blushed slightly and deepthroated Charles. It was a bit harder since he'd only had experience with men smaller than the brunet but Skwisgaar was very good at adapting and learning.

After a bit more of Skwisgaar worshiping Charles cock, the brunet grabs a fist full of blond hair and pulls him off. "Very good, Skwisgaar." The brunet compliments, giving him a kiss. Skwisgaar didn't think the manager would kiss him during any of this, just mindless physical pleasure. Still, Charles french kissed him and slowly guided the blond to lay back. Skwisgaar groaned as Charles tongue wrestled his own, dominating him and pleasuring him. Charles pulled away from the kiss, leaving both of them panting. The brunet pulls up the blond's legs, both of them resting on his shoulders. Charles leans in toward Skwisgaar as he positions himself with the guitarist's hole, "I'll be gentle... At first." The brunet growled.

Skwisgaar let out a small whimper as his cock twitched. Charles slowly pushed himself inside as Skwisgaar's head fell back and he let out a groan. Finally as the brunet's pelvis touched Skwisgaar's ass, both of them sighed. "Are you okay?" Charles whispered, "J-ja. Yous ams... Just really bigs." Skwisgaar replied with pink tinted cheeks. The brunet smirked, "Thanks." He replied, he was usually not the type to accept compliments but he'd take that one. "Okays... Yous can move." The blond spoke after a period of huffing. Charles nodded and gently rocked his pelvis while holding the blond's hips. Skwisgaar let out a small sigh, "Mmm." Came a small noise of pleasure.

After a while of slow rocking, Charles began to pick up the pace and force of his thrusts. Skwisgaar didn't feel the pain anymore, moaning shamelessly as Charles was forcefully shoving his cock up his ass. "Oh Odin!" The blond cried, the brunet held the blond's handcuffed wrists up above his head with one hand while his other hand held onto Skwisgaar's hip. "Is this what you wanted?" Charles growled as continued to assault Skwisgaar's prostate with his violent thrusts. The blond whined, "To be dominated and treated like a bitch, the way you treat everyone else?" Charles continued, "I wonder if you specifically wanted it to be me. Or if I'm just the only one who would pay attention to you when you threw your tantrum." Charles growled, both of his hands on the blond's hips now as he was picking up speed. Skwisgaar was moaning like a whore, "Maybe you wanted me because I'm your authority. Maybe you just wanted to see me break." Charles groaned, "Well you got what you wanted, slut." The brunet spat out. Skwisgaar knew the brunet would never speak to him like that if he was sober, but it still made his cock throb.

Charles flipped the blond onto his stomach and shoved his cock back in, smacking the blond's ass and going even harder. The brunet grabbed a fist full of blond locks and yanked backwards. "I should've fucked your tight ass a long time ago." He groaned, "Such a good bitch." He added as Skwisgaar cried out. "Charles! Oh Odins! You ams right! I ams a slut! I wanted yous, so bad for sos long." He cried out as Charles smacked his ass with his free hand, still holding back the blond's locks. "A slut for me, a slut for my cock." Charles growled, "Maybe you didn't expect me to be so rough." He added as he continued ramming his cock against the blond's prostate. Skwisgaar was so close at this point he was shaking, "G-Goings to cums!" He cried out, the brunet smirked and began stroking the blond's cock with his violent thrusts.

Skwisgaar moaned extremely loud, "Fucks! Charles!" As he let off onto the bed, his ass tightening around Charles's cock. Charles groaned, shoving Skwisgaar's face into the bed, "Fucking hell." the brunet groaned, "Oh fuck, Skwisgaar." He groaned out, shoving his cock inside the blond as far as he could and cumming. Skwisgaar gasped, "That's it." Charles muttered with a smirk, slapping the blond's ass. As the manager pulled out the blond leaked with cum. The brunet didn't want to admit how much he loved watching his cum run down Skwisgaar's legs. The blond let himself fall limp, Charles chuckled and unlocked the cuffs. "I sleeps here." Skwisgaar said, "Skwisgaar, I'm not sure that's a-" The blond cut him off, "I sleeps here." and pulls Charles down to lay beside him.


End file.
